


A Fans Dream

by Bethybooxo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethybooxo/pseuds/Bethybooxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>considering I don't see this type of story around and about this specific character, I'm going to attempt to write one.</p>
<p>*<br/>Cara is a 17 year old girl who lives Cincinnati Ohio and she loves WWE. <br/>her favourites are the brothers destruction. she loves the undertaker.<br/>she plans on seeing them live for the first time but she has really strict parents.<br/>will he be able too?<br/>see more in story....... </p>
<p>(if you don't like age differences then don't read.<br/>Cara is 17 and Taker in this story will be 45.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. plans.

“mum I’m going to school now… I’ll see you later”  
“yeah whatever just be back straight after okay. And if I get another call from your teachers I will ground you for a month”  
“yeah yeah okay… bye”

Hey. I’m Cara and today is my birthday. I’m turning 17.My family forgot because they haven’t said anything. You see I have a very loving family but they’re always so busy, so they forget things like that and they NEVER let me go anywhere… I’m not even allowed to go to a friend’s place. They have a reason too I guess, I have an older sister she is 26 named Katy and she was a major rebel when she was my age… younger even. She partied and did drugs and when she was 16 she came home and said she was pregnant and my family basically disowned her, which I didn’t agree with and since then they have been so over protective of me. I don’t even talk to my sister anymore either and I’m really bummed about it. they think I’m going to end up like her. but she’s doing good now from what I’ve heard. Anyway enough about me.

I sighed as I walked through the gates and into my school. I’m doing my senior year. I smiled at my group of friends. I’m not exactly what you would call popular but I have a decent amount of friends. My friends said happy birthday and we walked to our classes. After 7 hours of torture it was time to go home, I pulled out my phone and plugged in my earphones and put on Twenty-One Pilots and walked home.

I walked through the door and dropped my school by the door and flopped on the couch sighing. I was scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch then I remembered RAW was on tonight. I went up to my room to watch it up there. I was happy WWE was on, there is this one match in particular that I’m excited for. Its Kane and The Undertaker VS. Mr Kennedy and MVP. I watched the divas fight and some other of my favourite wrestlers and it was time for the main event. As soon as I heard the dong of Takers entrance song I got chills. I've been watching him since I was can remember. half way through the match my mum came in and told me to shut up. I didn't think I was being loud but anyways.  
"FUCK YEAH TUMBSTONE TIME" I yelled as taker prepared Mr Kennedy for the tombstone.  
Kane and taker won. obviously. they're amazing I love them so much.  
I heard a knock on my door  
"come in"   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU CARA" yelled mum and dad then I saw a third figure,  
"Katy? OH MY GOD KATY" I yelled and jumped on her tackling her to the ground in a big hug.  
"hey lil sis" she said laughing  
"what.. what are you doing here?"  
"mum and dad wanted you to see me today.. and to apologise for how they acted"  
"that's great are you staying for awhile?" I asked  
"yeah I'm staying for two days and I'm going to take you somewhere so pack some clothes for a day or two and lets go.. and before you ask.. its a surprise."  
"I- oh okay... well let me get ready then..." hmm I hate surprises   
I packed some outfits and got my phone and charger and walked out  
"where would we be gong at 8 at night exactly?"  
"it will take us a while to get there so we are leaving now" she said  
" is mum and dad coming?" I asked  
"nah Hun just me and you. it took some convincing but they came around!"  
"okay great " I said smiling "I missed you, and those two are driving me insane!"  
"where are we going?" I asked  
"I already told you, its a surprise!"  
"please tell meeeeeeeeeeee" I whined. she just shook her head.  
I wonder where we are going.


	2. The surprise

I wonder where we a going..  
It took me awhile to realise we were going to Los Angeles.  
"Why are we going to LA?" I asked  
"Im not telling you, you'll see eventually" she said  
I nodded and turned up the music.  
And stressed out came on and I started yelling it out  
"MY NAMES BLURRY FACE AND I CARE WHAT YOU THINK" I sang  
"You have some crazy energy at One in the morning" my sister laughed  
I just laughed starting to feel sleepy  
"How long till we get there?" I asked  
"We will be there by 2, take a nap I'll wake you up" she said  
I closed my eyes and sleep took over.  
"Cara" I heard a voice and felt someone shaking me  
"Cara wake up we're here" Katy said  
I got out of the car and we were at a random hotel.  
"Get our stuff and I'll check in" Katy said  
"Okay" I opened the boot and grabbed our suitcases and wheeled them in  
"Hey we're in room 503 on the fourth floor" Katy explained "I'm going to park the car, meet you there"  
"Okay"

 

Unlocking the room, I opened the door and it was big and spacious, with two double beds. I put our suitcases on one bed and flopped on the other waiting for Katy. I looked at the TV and turned it on, flicking through the channels when I saw the lion king. I sighed and laid back down.  
An add for WWE came on..  
"WWE live at Staples Center LA"  
Oh how I wish I could go. I even got a secret job behind my families back to save up some money to go one day. My mum and dad always said that I don't need a job because we are wealthy enough, but they wouldn't have let me go to WWE anyways. 

Interrupting my thoughts, my sister walked in.  
"We are only here for three days so let's make the most of it. We should go to bed we gotta be up at 7 tomorrow... I'm going for a quick shower" Katy said  
"Yeah okay, I'll shower in the morning.. Goodnight" I said getting under the covers and snuggling to a pillow and let sleep slowing take me away. 

 

*beep* *beep* *beep*  
I reached up trying to off the alarm but to no avail. I grabbed my phone turning it off and got my stuff for a shower.  
I sighed as I let the hot water run over my body, washing my hair and my body I got out.  
I dressed in a blue ripped skinny jeans and a walking dead T shirt. The walking dead is my favourite show! Other then WWE of course.  
I tried my hair as best I could with no hair dryer and put it up in a messy bun.  
Walking out I saw my sister still sleeping. And I came up with the brilliant idea of jumping on her.  
I slowly walked up to her bed and jumped on her screaming. She shot up surprised  
"Jesus fucking Christ" she whispered  
She glared at me "I hate you! Don't do that again oh my god"  
"Ahahahah oh my god" I said doubled over laughing  
"I'm not even sorry" I said to her as she just glared at me  
"Yeah well I'll remember this and I'll get you back. Don't you Worry about that" she warned  
"Oooooh scary" I said giggling standing up  
"Now get up its 6:30. You said we leave at 7 today so hurry up." I said  
"Alright alright bossy.." She said getting up and into the bathroom 

I grabbed my phone and went on Instagram went to post a picture of me saying "today is unknown to me but I have a feeling it's going to be good one" I pressed post and went on Twitter and stalked Roman reigns and Paige just because I can.

I looked up from my phone and Katy was dressed in shorts and a plain white T shirt  
"Ready?" She asked  
"Yeah I was waiting for you" I said 

We went sight seeing and shopping, ate some great food and just had an amazing time. It was 3 pm by the time we got back to the hotel. I decided to take a little nap because... Well I.. I like naps so..  
"Cara wake up... Cara Hun go shower and get dressed into something casual and comfy and I'm gonna do my make up, I showered while you were napping"  
I just nodded and sluggishly got out of bed and into the bath room.  
Afterwards I dressed into a pair of short denim shorts and a plain black tank top with a grey see through over shirt. I put on my pair of low converse and did a little make up and put my hair in a messy bun because it takes a lot of effort to do anything with my hair.  
"I'm ready now. Let's go I'm keen to know this secret of yours" I said  
"Just give me a minute okay jees" she mumbled  
I'm so nervous though. I'm not gonna lie.  
"Okay let's go." She said walking out.

We drove up to this big stadium. And then It hit me.... This is the staple Center  
"No fucking way" I said  
Katy just nodded  
"Happy birthday sis" She said  
"I fucking love you." I yelled and jumped on Katy hugging her.  
"Okay okay we better get in line before everyone swarms the place" she explained  
"Your right.. Yeah... Let's go.." I said trying to hide my fangirlish ways.  
My inner Fangirl is screaming for release, I can't contain my excitement.  
A little skip in my walk as I make my way to the sign in. I can't hide the massive smile on my face  
"Wait Cara we go in this way" she said pointing to a smaller line of about 5 people,  
"What's that line?" I asked  
She just smiles and keeps walking.  
Damn I wish she would stop doing that!  
She pulled out the passes too give to the man and he passes us a VIP pass each and I feel like a can't breathe  
"Is this for real?" I asked maybe just a little bit shocked  
"Uh-huh, I wanted to make up for leaving you behind with mum and dad when I knew how they were. So this is what I came up with... You know I love you right?" She says  
"Of course and I love you! I don't think I could ever thank you enough for this!" I say trying not to cry  
"It's honestly fine. Now let's go and meet these people" she says as we follow the person who shows us around.  
Katy doesn't know much about wrestling but she's willing to put up with me fangirling about people she doesn't know, she's knows a few because I used to talk about it a lot when I was younger.  
"Oh look, it's dolph Ziggler! Let's go here!" I say pulling her with me  
I was next inline to meet him  
"Hello" he says  
"H-hi" I say  
"Hey no need to be shy. How You doing?" Dolph asked  
"Great! I'm getting to meet my favourite people. And yourself?" I asked  
"I'm good" he smiles "do you have something you want me to sign?"  
"Oh uh yeah here sign my phone case" I say handing him my phone. I'm smiling so much I can feel it.  
"There you go love, want a picture too?"  
"Of course" I giggle. Holding up my phone to take a couple of pictures.  
"Thank you so much. I love you!" I say and he hugged me  
"Have a good night babe" he said  
As I walked away my inner fangirl can hardly contain herself.  
"How was that?" Katy asked  
"Amazing!" I says 

We met a few others like, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, John Cena, Shawn Michaels and Paige, Charlotte, becky lynch, AJ Lee and now I'm in line to meet Kane and after Kane it's time to meet my all time favourite 

"Hey darlin" Kane said as I walked up to him  
"Hi" I smiled at him  
"How are you?" I asked him  
"I'm good darlin how are you?"  
"I'm great! Can I get a picture or two?" I asked  
"Of course" he smiled  
I held up my phone and took a few pictures  
"Thank you so much and can you sign my backpack please?" I asked  
"Sure thing darlin" he signed and he signed it big too which is amazing.  
"Can I hug you?" I asked trying my best not to sound creepy  
"Sure thing" he laughed a bit  
I hugged him and I didn't let got for at least a minute  
"Are you going to let go?" He asked chuckling  
"Nope" I said laughing "Okay I'm sorry I'll let go now"  
He was laughing now  
"I better go so others can meet you thank you so much" I said  
He hugged me again and kissed my cheek  
"See ya later darlin" he said 

Before I line up for Takers section, i walk to the merchandise stand and buy a hell of a lot of it. Before making my way down to the line up to meet The Undertaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Please leave a review and let me know if its any good. I'm new to this and yeah
> 
> I wrote this on my phone by the way so sorry for any mistakes!


	3. It's happening

I have completely lost Katy. I have no idea where she went? I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from her  
K- Hey lil sis, I had to back to hotel I wasn't feeling well... Are you right to get a cab back?  
C- oh... Um yeah sure I'll have to ask someone for the cab number but I should be fine. Get better. See you soon xx

Well she left me alone in this massive building not even half way through the night.  
Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket and walked up to the stand to meet The Undertaker.  
I was like 10th in line so I was gonna be here a while.  
I posted a photo on Twitter with a glimpse of Taker in it  
"About to meet my favourite. Wish me luck" 

I put my phone away and just waiting with the anxiety building in me as I got closer. I was shaking but the time I was 3rd in line.  
I can't believe this is about to happen.  
My inner fangirl is crying and screaming with joy right now.  
About 15 minutes later It was my turn.

I slowly walked up to him and avoiding eye contact with the large man in front of me  
"Hi" he said  
"Hey" I said feeling a little shy i coughed  
"Can you um sign this for me please?" I asked him  
"Of course darlin" he said as I handed my backpack to him.  
"I see you've met quite a few wrestlers today" he said  
"Yeah I've met all my favourites which was my wish when I got here"  
"Who is your favourite?" He asked  
I blushed  
"Oh-uh... You are actually" I said looking at him  
He smiled at me  
"Good to hear that love" he said  
"Can I.. Uh.. Take a picture with you?" I asked  
"Sure" he said getting up  
I held up my phone and took a few snaps of us.  
I unintentionally stared at him.. Maybe for a little too long before he coughed and said  
"Uh- you having a good time?"  
"Yeah the greatest.." I blushed "I want to stay for the matches but I can't" I said sadly  
"What? Why not?" He asked  
"My older sister left me here awhile ago, she wasn't well and don't think I should leave her by her self"  
"How old is she?" He asked  
"She's 26" I said  
"I'm sure she can look after herself, stay and watch it" he said  
"You're right. I'll stay. I better go because the people behind me are giving me looks for keeping you too long" I said  
"But can I hug you first?" I awkwardly asked  
"Sure" he chuckled  
We hugged and he left me completely starstruck. 

I wandered around for a bit and it was time for the matches to start. I was front row ring side! I was so excited!  
First was Kevin Owens vs Dean Ambrose and there was others, then the Divas then the main even which was The Undertaker vs Brock lesnar.  
I was going for Taker. Obviously.  
Brock's music hit and in came that big man along with Paul Heyman. Then Takers music hit and I wanted to scream. I've been waiting to see him live for such a long time!!  
He entered the ring and took off his trench coat and as he passed it he made eye contact with me. I blushed and smiled. He kept character and looked away.  
The bell rang and Brock jumped at him and threw a few punches and Taker went for chock slam but Brock countered and went for a suplex but taker countered, the match went on for a few minutes and ended with Taker tombstoning Brock pinning him and won the match.  
I was screaming and clapping.  
The event was over and I was just sitting my seat waiting for the arena to clear before I even attempted to find my way out of there.  
By the time I got to the parking lot it's was 1am and almost complete deserted other than a few cars here and there.  
I sat against the wall near a door and googled the cab number. I rang the number but it was busy  
"Dammit" I cursed to myself  
I could call a Uber but aren't they expensive?  
"Fucking hell" i cursed to myself again  
"You need help girl?" A harsh voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw this scary guy dressed in black  
"Uh... No thank you my sister is picking me up" I lied.  
He took a step toward me  
"Why don't you come with me?" He purred  
"Nope I'm good" I said starting to shake as  
he grabbed my arm and started to drag me away when a voice from behind said  
"I suggest you let the girl go" the voice said I just stared at the guy who tried to take me  
"Or what?" Said the guy as he turned around. I swear he shit himself  
"Or I'll kick your ass till next week"  
The man took off down the road  
"Are you okay?" He asked "wait you're the girl I met earlier"  
I nodded  
"yeah that's me."  
"Do you need a ride home?" He asked  
"If that's okay with you? I mean I tried cabs and a Uber but are to expensive considering I spent all my money on merchandise" I said mentioning to the many bags in my hand.  
"Well I'll give you a ride. Just tell me where" he smiled  
"Thank you so much" I thanked him  
"This way to truck" he said as he led the way 

We got to his truck and he opened my door for me... Aw what a gentleman.  
"So where you off too!" He asked  
"Um the Sheraton downtown Los Angeles"  
"Oh that's my hotel. That's convenient" he chuckled  
"That's a coincidence. I hope she's awake or I can't get it. I'm the idiot who left my key in the hotel room." I sighed "and thanks again for the ride."  
I can honestly say Rest In Peace to my inner fangirl. She's dead now. Too much amazing stuff in one day.  
The car ride was mostly silent It wasn't an awkward silence though more of a comfortable silence. We pulled up at the hotel and we got out.  
"I'm on the fourth floor, so I'll see you later. Thanks again. Oh my names Cara by the way." I smiled at him.  
"I know you know me, but you can call me Mark... Hey You wanna come to lunch with me Tomorrow?" he asked smiling  
"I.. Um yeah sure, what time?"  
"I'll pick you up 11:30?" He suggested  
"Yeah okay sounds good, I'm fourth floor room 503" I smiled  
"See you tomorrow" he waved  
I sighed happily stepping into the elevator.  
What a day. I'm so tired. I have so much to tell Katy!  
I got to our room and knocked but no answer.  
So I kept knocking  
"Alright alright I'm coming" she growled. I giggled at that  
"Chill sis it's just me." I said as she opened the door.  
"Where's your key?" She asked  
"I left it here accidentally" she just shook her head at me.  
"Oh my god I have so much to tell you!! Today was absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!  
I met all my favourites and my all time fav the undertaker. And he saved me from this scary guy after I was trying to find a cab. So he offered me a ride home and he is even in this hotel! And he asked for lunch tomorrow!!!" I panted from saying all that in one breath  
"Wow sounds like you had fun.  
Wait how old is he?" She asked  
"He's 45" I answered  
"You're 17 Cara. Don't get to attached to him. Or get to involved with him." She warned  
"I'm not planning on it...."  
Okay I was thinking that but she doesn't need to know that. "I wanna get to know him I guess. And he did save me from probably a very terrible death."  
"Okay just be careful. Now go to bed I have a headache. You can tell me all about it tomorrow" she said  
I got changed and laid in bed. Replaying every event from today before sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 in the morning.  
> That's when the creative juices start flowing.  
> Anyways I hope you liked it!  
> Please comment and stuff!  
> Thank you so much.


	4. Great day

Chapter four 

My alarm went of at 9:30am, I groaned turning it off. God I hate waking up.   
I've got two hours to get ready  
I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom hoping into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water running over my body, I washed my hair and body, sighing I got out drying myself and getting dressed into a nice grey sweater and black skinny jeans.   
I brushed my hair and straightened it.  
I put on a pair black ankle boots and sat down to watch Tv while I waited for Mark.  
I was halfway through the movie the conjuring when there was a knock at the door making me jump.   
I got up and opened the door revealing a very handsome Mark Calaway.  
"Hi" I smiled  
"Hey" he said   
"I just have to get my phone, I'll be right back." I told him   
I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and saw Katy waking up.  
"Hey Katy, I'm leaving for a bit... I'll see you later"   
She just groaned at me. She's very moody when she wakes up.  
I smiled at Mark as I came up to him.   
"So where are we going?" I asked   
"I saw this cafe down the road?" He suggested   
"Sounds great, lead the way" I smiled  
We got to his truck and the car ride was silent again, but a comfortable silence.  
He pulled up at this cute Little cafe.  
"Aw this place is cute" I said   
Walking in with him in front of me he said   
"Let's sit towards the back, just in case of fans"   
"Understandable, but this place looks peaceful it should be fine" I stated   
"Should we order now?" He asked   
"Yeah but I'm buying my food" i stated   
"No, I invited you here, that would be bad if I let you pay." He argued   
"Oh- um okay sure I'll just have the Chicken wrap with the salad?" I smiled   
He nodded   
"Okay be right back" he said   
Nodding I pulled out my phone when it started to ring. It was mum. Oh god I sighed 

"Hi mum"  
"Hello sweetie, how are you?"  
"I'm great, hey I'm actually at lunch with a friend can I call you later?" I asked   
"Oh you made a friend... Who is it?" She asked  
"Um.. His name is Mark" I said matter of factly   
"Oh it's a boy... Mark who?" She questioned   
"Mark Calaway" I stated   
"What? No way? How?"   
"I'll explain it all later, he's back gotta go bye love you" I said hanging up

"Sorry that was my mum" I said   
"That's fine" he smiled "here's your wrap" he said handing it to me along with a milkshake  
"Thank you Mark" I blushed 

"So Cara, tell me about yourself?"  
"What do you wanna know?" I asked   
"Everything" he said  
"Okay um, I'm from Ohio and I live with my mum and dad, I'm doing my senior year in high school, my parents are so strict, that they won't let me go any where but school. Because they think I'm gonna end up like Katy." I said   
"What did Katy do?" He asked   
"She was a party girl, alcohol... Drugs you name it she did it. Anyways when she was 16 she came home and told our parents she was pregnant, they basically disowned her. They recently let her back in our lives. And now She has a 10 year daughter and she's doing great." I smiled   
"Although I've only met my niece once." 

He nodded   
"How old are you?" He asked   
"My birthday was the other day, I'm now 17" I smiled   
"Oh well happy birthday from the other day then" he smiled   
"Thank you" I blushed  
"So tell me about you Mark" I said  
"There's not much to tell, I travel a lot..?" He chuckled   
"I know" I giggled "I know a lot about you anyways..." Realising what I said  
"Oh uh I'm mean in a non creepy stalker way... I swear" I giggled nervously, He laughed too  
"Fair enough, so how's school goin?" He asked  
"It's okay I guess... I'm passing at least" I sighed   
"That's all that matters" he said  
"Shit" I cursed  
"What?"   
"I have my senior prom soon.... I was supposed to go shopping! I leave Tomorrow afternoon" I said  
"I guess I can come with you?" He asked  
"Sweet! I have my wallet with me, if you don't mind that is" I smiled   
"no I don't mind." He said   
"Thank you so much! Honestly." I smiled   
I was still eating my wrap which was great   
"Damn I'm starving." I groaned   
Mark chuckled   
"You seem to be enjoying that"   
"Mhmmm" I moaned 

Mark payed for our food and we went on our search for a prom dress.  
"Damn this shop looks expensive" I said While browsing through the racks of dresses and picked out a few.  
I wonder how long this will take.  
These dresses are pretty and everything but they don't look like me.  
I tried on this black knee length dress and walked out to show Mark.  
"What do you think about this one?" I asked as he eyed it down.  
"Too short. Go for a long dress." He said   
I nodded and walked back in.  
I tried a few more and then I saw this beautiful long dark purple strapless dress.  
I slipped it on and eyes myself in the mirror   
Wow I think this is I thought.   
I walked out to Mark again   
"I think this it!" I said   
His mouth dropped   
"Definitely. It's stunning!" He smiled   
I blushed Walking back to put my clothes back on.  
I smiled as I walked up to the counter to   
Pay for my dress, I smiled at the lady as I was about to pass my card over when Mark passed her his first  
"What no Mark you've done enough for me... let me pay" I insisted   
"Too late darlin" he winked at me  
What a gentleman I thought  
I was speechless   
"I.... Uh thank you" I said wrapping my arms around his Torso   
"But I'm buying the shoes" I stubbornly stated   
"As you wish your majesty" he smirked   
I smiled   
"Let's go then" he said   
This man is going to be the death of me.  
We walked for around 5 minutes before I saw a shop with a pair of these beautiful silver t-strap heels but they weren't too high. Considering I'm 5ft 10. Yeah I'm not short.   
They were 200 dollars and my size which was convenient.   
I grabbed them and payed.  
"Thank you for coming shopping with me." I hugged him again.   
Is this gonna become a habit? I'm never usually a very affectionate person.  
"You're welcome sweetheart" he smiled hugging me back.   
I pulled out of the hug and got caught in his piercing green gaze. We just stared at each other for a good slow 15 seconds, My breath hitched as I looked away. What was that? I thought   
It was 2:30 by the time we got back to the hotel   
"Hey wanna go to the pool?" I asked   
"Why not?" He said " I'll just go get changed meet you up there"  
I nodded and blushing like crazy as I walked to my room  
Lord if my inner fangirl was an actual person she would have probably gone to a mental hospital for fangirling too much. I have great self control when it comes to fangirling. Thank god for that. 

"Katy I'm back"  
"Sweet. Tell me everything" she said  
"Okay we went to this cute cafe up the road for lunch and then I freaked because I haven't shopped for prom yet then he said he would take me, so we did and he actually bought me the dress.   
I objected of course but he did it anyways, then I bought shoes and talked a lot. Literally about everything and anything and now I'm here. I'm going to pool with him now, you wanna come?" I asked her   
"Yeah sure. I need to meet my SEVENTEEN year old sisters FORTY year old crush." She said sarcastically.  
"I don't think I like the idea of you liking an older man.." She said  
I just shook my head. I'm not gonna put up with that.  
"Are you coming or not?" Asked feeling damn right annoyed.  
"Yeah" she said  
"Okay. But play nice." I warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kind of a cliff hanger.   
> I write these in my phones notes, so I apologise if there are any mistakes!  
> Please leave. Comment and stuff maybe?   
> I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short but its just a quick one to see about this I guess...  
> this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please review honestly.  
> I have read every undertaker fanfic and I want more but I cant find one so I'm going to try this, thanks for reading..


End file.
